Curse of the Badge
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Sometimes being a cop isn't easy


Here's a new standalone by me. It takes place in the present, the finale happened Castle and Beckett are fully recovered and Kate is pregnant with Lily.

Disclaimer: Yeah right if I owned Castle there'd be a 9th season with Beckett on Netflix. I do own all 7 Seasons on DVD, all 7 Nikki Heat books, one Derrick Storm book, a t shirt , a paper weight and a photo of me and Nathan Fillion taken at Wizard World!

Curse of the Badge

Kate Beckett sighed happily at the sight of her front door. It had been a long day filled with drama. The people in this city were going crazy. Being Captain she rarely goes out in the field anymore even more so with the newest development in her life. She ran her hand over the growing bump under her shirt, but today when she heard her people were being targeted and shot at for no reason she couldn't just sit behind her desk doing nothing.

She got to the scene finding Hastings who recently made detective on the ground holding her side blood on her hands and Espo her brother in every way held his arm. He told her, she shouldn't be there. He was right she shouldn't have been there she had a tiny life inside of her that depends on her but these were her people her family.

More shots rang out while she was there a bullet grazed her should and another pierced her vest. Ryan insisted she go to the hospital she was fine but she humored him . At the hospital she and the baby were checked out and she went to the waiting area to wait on news on Espo and Hastings. Hasting husband Paul sat there a small child nestled in his arms.

An image of Castle holding their child filled her thoughts. She shook it off and sat with Paul and Ryan. A doctor came out a few hours later. Espo was fine there were some muscle damage but he'd recover with a little physical therapy. Hastings her injuries were a little more serious. They removed her spleen and repaired damage to her intestines. She'll have a longer recovery but she'll be fine too.

Kate saw them both before she left. The shooters were still on the loose but tonight she didn't care she needed to go home and wrap herself in her husband's arms. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She shed her coat and heels and tossed her keys in the bowl by the door.

Castle emerged from his office when he heard the door. He was never so relieved to see his wife standing there.

"Kate, thank God." He rushed over taking her in his arms.

" Rick" she whimpered clinging to him all her emotions from the day catching up her, her tears now spilling onto his shirt.

Castle led her over to the couch sitting down gently never letting go of her. He pulled away slightly to look at her.

" When I saw the news, those cops in Dallas all I could think about was you, Espo and Ryan I was scared it could happen here I tried calling all your phones and when I got no answer I thought..." he trails off a few unshed tears in his blue eyes.

"It did happen here babe Espo, Hastings and I were shot". She whispers fresh tears filling her eyes.

"You were shot?! Why were you even there?! Are you both okay " he sets his hand on her bump.

" We're fine Rick there's a flesh wound on my arm and a bruise on my chest and I was there because someone was shooting at my people, my family for no reason".she tells him.

Castle sighed she was right some of those cops were his family too "I'm sorry I just worry about my girls".he rubs her bump.

Kate smiles "You're convinced it's a girl aren't you".

Castle nods "Call it daddy's intuition, are Hastings and Espo okay?"

"Espo was shot in the arm there was muscle damage but he'll be fine, Hastings took a bullet to her side they removed her spleen and repaired the damage to her intestines she will have a longer recovery but she'll be okay too." She tells him. "Paul was there with their little one and all I could see was you Rick, sitting there holding our little one." her hand moves to her bump.

"But it wasn't me because you're both here, you're both okay." Castle reminded her.

"I know but what if I'm not so lucky next time". She cuddles into his chest. "Maybe I should take some time off at least until the baby comes" she wraps her arms around him.

"You know whatever you do I'll support you Kate, Always."

"Okay then starting now I'm on maternity leave and you'll be responsible for keeping me entertained".she runs her fingers over the stubble on his cheek.

"That's not a problem and I'd still be happy to let me spank you" he grins and winks.

Kate can't help smiling thinking of the day that changed her life, the day they met. She pushes him back and kisses him, but the TV remote must have been on the couch because the TV clicks on. Castle sees reporter A.J Ross on the screen showing images of what's happening in Dallas. She reports that 12 cops were shot and 5 have died.

Castle doesn't pray much, he prayed at Montgomery's funeral when Kate got shot, he prayed when Alexis was kidnapped and he prayed not that many months ago when Caleb shot them both. Now he was praying again for those cops injured and lost, and for their families and friends. He also prayed for his favorite cop, his muse, his love, and their little miracle baby, he was grateful they were out of harm's way safe in his arms.

Kate watched the TV, A tear slid down her cheek as she prayed for the innocent victims whose lives were cut short by cops, she prayed for all those affected by the tragedy in Dallas. She rubbed her bump and she prayed for the world she'd soon be bringing a new little life into.

Author's Note: I can't believe it's been so long since I've written anything. This idea popped in my head after seeing the tragedy in Dallas. I hope it's good I typed it in my phone. Only positive reviews and constructive criticism. My heart felt prayers go out to Dallas, Baton Rouge, and St. Anthony . Let's stop the hate and violence put down the guns and spread love. We all matter God loves us all. Thanks for reading Caskett hugs for everyone.


End file.
